“Caller ID on TV” services may provide information associated with an incoming telephone call (e.g., a telephone number of a calling party provided to a television display). Certain customers may have multiple televisions, and the Caller ID information may be displayed at each of the televisions. Displaying information associated with incoming telephone calls at each of the televisions may be undesirable to certain customers.